The Boy who lived and became a Pirate
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Harry, on his sidestreeming adventure with Dumbledore, he accadently ends up on the Going Merry! Right in front of one of his fans! Includes Ia.
1. Harry meets Ia

Harry on the Going Merry? What the heck?

Chapter One

Harry Potter, 16, was gonna go to the burrow. Dumbledore was taking him.

He couldn't wait to be rid of the Dursleys. But, he couldn't help but fell that he was going somewhere else?

As he and Dumbledore walked down the road, Dumbledore said, "Harry, grab my arm, my left, if you please!" Harry grabbed it. Dumbledore dissapperated, Harry side-streaming.

Harry couldn't move, he accidently let go and started falling.

He hit a wooden floor, thinking it was Mrs. Weasley's kitchen, he heard: "HOLY SHNOT! THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"

He looked up, straightening his glasses. Staring straight at him was a girl about his age, her hair was exactly like his, her eyes were like his, she had jeans on and a light-blue shirt, her swords on her back.

"Who are you?" she asked, knowing full well who he was.

"Harry Potter." he said as she helped him up.

"KNEW IT!" she squealed.

"What?"

"Don't worry, nobody except me is gonna recognize you!"

"Why do you look like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair and your ey- OH MY GOD?" he yelled when her eyes changed back to brown from green.

"What?"

"YOUR EYES!"

"They change from time to time. From normal, brown, to mind reading, green!"

"How can you read minds?"

"I ate the Devil Fruit, you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No."

"If you eat it, you get some power."

"Oh," Harry said."Why do you have swords?"

"When I have to fight, I have them." she said.

"Where are we?"

"East Blue, pretty sure."

"That's not near home?"

"No. We're in One Piece World!"

Harry gave her a confused look.

"From the manga One Piece?"

"No."

"Oh ya! You don't know."

"Is there a crew?"

"Ya, they're in town, I'm on watch."

"Oh. Who is in the crew?"

"Luffy, captain. Zoro, swordsman. Nami, navigator. Usopp, marksmen. Sanji, cook. Chopper, doctor."

"They have weird names."

"Japanese names! Kinda like Cho's?" she said and turned towards him. His cheeks were slightly red.

"How do you know about her?"

"You're a book character." she said.

"What!"

"Come with me." she said and went inside.

M-A-G-I-C

In her room, she rummaged through some things till she found what she was looking for. She held it out.

Harry stared at it. It was the hard cover copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It had Harry and Dumbledore on it in front of the basin.

"Why are we in front of the pen-"

"That's not the pensive." she said quickly.

"What is it then?"

"A basin."

"Oh?"

"The stupid artist messed up with Dumbledore's arm."

"It's fine?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Ok? Can I read it?"

She snorted. "NO! You'll be traumatized! I cried at the end!"

"Why?"

"Can't tell you!"

"Is this the only one?"

"No. It starts at the begging, skips 10 years, than first year."

"IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy yelled.

"OH! They're back!"

"Who?"

"The crew!" she said and left the room, taking the 6th book with her. Harry followed.


	2. Harry meets the Crew

What the heck is Harry to do? He's with one of his biggest fans, in a world he had no idea was real, and has no idea how to get back... this won't go well...

Chapter 2

"Look who appeared!" Ia yelled. Harry came into the kitchen.

"Who is he?"

"Is he your brother?" Luffy called.

"NO!"

"It's weird they don't recognize me."

"This is Harry."

"Hi, I'm Nami."

"Luffy! Captain!"

"Zoro."

"Sanji."

"Usopp."

"Chopper!"

"Are you some weird Centar?"

"NO! I'M A REINDEER!"

Ia was laughing. Harry wondered what was happening in his world.

M-A-G-I-C

Dumbledore appeared in the little town's square without Harry.

"Harry? Harry!" he dissapperated to the Weasley's.

"Dumbledore! I didn't expect you and Harry till morning! Where is Harry?"

"We had a little mishap, Molly. I lost him while dissapperating!"

Molly fainted.

"Molly? Are you alright?" Tonks yelled.

"She's out."

B-L-U-E

"Can you fight? You will have to defend yourself out here." Nami asked.

"I can duel." Everybody looked at Ia for the answer. "Yes."

"What do you fight with?" Zoro asked, expecting swords. Harry pulled out his wand.

"That looks flimsy." Luffy said.

"Show em! Do _Accio!" _

"How do you know about...? Nevermind. _Accio Luffy's Hat!" _Luffy's hat flew off his head and into Harry's outstretched hand.

"HAT!"

"Here." Harry said and threw it back to Luffy.

"How did you do that?" Usopp yelled.

"Magic?"

The crew was mouth agaped.

"Magic!" Harry looked at Ia for help. "Ya gotta show em again, ya know." she said. "OH! I got it!" she went and whispered something in Harry's ear and than went to Zoro. "Attack him." she said.

"What?"

"Yes! Attack him!"

"Ok?" Zoro said, took out all 3 swords and went towards Harry. Harry didn't move but said, "_Protego!" _Zoro was blown backwards.

"Woe!"

"COOL!" Luffy yelled.

"That's magic," Ia yelled. "You can use it for almost anything. But there are 3 unforgivable curses that you arn't aloud to use." she said.

"You know about them too?"

"Yes, Harry! I know all about them, god." she said.

M-A-G-I-C

"Hello, Prof. Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

"Hello, Miss Granger." he said, exasperated.

"What's the matter?"

"Harry's missing." Tonks said.

"What! Oh how?"

"Sidestreeming accident." Tonks said.

"This is terrible! How will we find him?"

"I don't know?"

B-L-U-E

"What's Hogwarts like?" Ia asked.

"Well, how much do you know about it already?"

"It's a castle, in northern Scotland, it's next to the Forbidden Forest (which you've been in about 7 times), they have a gamekeeper, Hagrid, you headmaster is Prof. Dumbledore, you're in Gryffindor, it's next to the Bat Lake, Moaning Myrtle haunts the bathroom, you've got all sorts of ghosts, you have the Murader's Map, you hate Snape, anything else?" she asked.

Harry's mouth was agape at all the things she knew about Hogwarts.

"Yes."

"Sweet! Maybe you can Floo?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Floo! You know, travel by fire-"

"I know what Floo is. What do you mean?"

"Maybe you can floo home?"

"That would be possible, but you don't have a fire that's connected to the Floo network?"

"We could still try?"

"We don't even have Floo powder!"

"Oh ya... that could be a problem. Wait..." she said as she tapped into Green eyes.

"Ia? Are you ok?" Harry asked, she wasn't normal. She was blank.

I-A-'-S-M-I-N-D-A-N-D-P-O-V

_Ok... I should be able to reach somebody in his world. How? They're like... forever away! Ok... I'm hearing thoughts... _

"_How do we find him?" _

"_Is he even in this world, Hermione?"_

"_Well, he's got to be, Tonks."_

_Oh my god! IT'S TONKS AND HERMIONE!_

"_Well..."_

Till next chapter, loyal fans!


	3. Harry comes Home

To continue where the last chapter left off...

Chapter 3

"_Well... he might not be here. I would tell." _

_I love you Dumbledore!_

"_How would that be? He can't just... pop into some other world, like there is more worlds?"_

"_My dear Nymphadora, he's not in this world anymore. In fact, we have his helper listening in on this conversation right now!"_

Ia fell over.

"What happened?" Harry yelled.

"Dumbledore knows you aren't on your world anymore and he knows who I am... man that man doesn't miss a trick. He's soooooo sweet!" Ia fawned.

"How do we get to him?"

"Can't you apperate?"

"Not really."

"Oh ya... that's near the end... dee dee dee!"

Harry gave her a very confused look.

Ia was sitting on deck reading HBP when Harry came up and said,

"I think I can apperate."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, closing the book with a snap.

"I've been practicing. I can go from your room to the kitchen."

"Will that be enough to trasnport two people?"

"Well I do- What do you mean _two _people?"

"I'm going with you." she said.

"No... no your not."

"Yes... yes I am!" she said, standing up facing him. They were the exact same height.

"You don't know what it's like there!"

"I have a faint idea."

"You've never practiced magic!"

"I'm a fast learner. Look... nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"How will you get back to where you live?"

"If I go with you to England. I'll just get some ride back home. McGonagall might be able to help me."

"What about Dumbledore?"

Ia didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

Late that night, Ia left several note to the crew on her bed. She packed up her stuff and put it all in one big bag. Harry practiced from the bow to the stern, cargo hold to upper deck, kitchen to crows nest and bedroom to bedroom.

"Got all your stuff ready?"

"Yes! I'm gonna miss them."

"I'm not."

"You didn't get to know them!"

"I'm still not going to miss them."

"Whatev." she said.

Deck...

"Why do we start here?"

"So I can get a last look at the ocean before I leave. Are we going to The Burrow?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to meet Fred and George... but since they got their own little shop, I'll still see them. And Fluer! I love Fluer!"

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Ia grabbed Harry's upper arm tightly and closed her eyes, knowing from the book what apperation felt like.

"One... two... three."

Suddenly, Ia felt like she was being pushed through a very small and non-aired pipe.

Just as suddenly, she fell to the ground and didn't smell the salty ocean. She smelled wet grass and chickens. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell on a crocked house with several stories added on. Over in the distance, she saw the first light of dawn.

"Are we here?"

"Ya."

"Did we splinch?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"HARRY!"

"I'll take that as Mrs. Weasley."

Molly ran up to Harry and hugged him with such a force that he felt like he was apperating again.

"Who is this?" she asked, looking at Ia who stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm Ia."

"Ia? Well... come inside! I'll make you some breakfast!"

"Thank you! I'm starving!"

Mrs. Weasley ushered them into the house where a tired looking Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table.

"Arthur! Harry's here!"

"Harry!" he yelled and awoke himself and then gazed at Ia.

"Who's she?"

"I'm Ia. I helped Harry get back here." she said.

"Ah well. Nice to meet you, Ia!"

"Ia, are you going to Hogwarts?"

"I would hope so, ya." she said, eating sausage.

"Do you have a wand, robes?"

"Unfortunately, no. I came from a different world, but Harry's told me all about you guys!"

"Oh. Well, we'll just get you some things from Diagon Ally."

"Where Fred and George live!"

"Yes! They have a wonderful shop there full of-."

"Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes!"

"Yes. How did you- of course, Harry told you!"

She nodded her head.

* * *

I'll continue with this later... Thank you! Come Again! 


	4. Harry's Fake Fate

Sorry for not updating... why am I apologizing?

Eh... let's just get on with it...

Chapter 4

"Why didn't you tell her that you knew all along about Fred and George's shop?" Harry hissed as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, I don't want to freak her out making her think I'm some sorta stalker!?" she said.

"Shhh!"

"Oh please! Ron and Hermione will be bursting out of the doors screaming 'You're here! You're here!'."

"HARRY! YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE!" Hermione screamed as she burst out of the first door they saw on the new landing. Ia gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Hey! Hermione!" Harry said.

"Who's she? Is she your... cousin? You look the same." Hermione said.

"No! I just helped him out of One Piece World!" she said.

Hermione looked at Harry with a confused look. Harry rarely saw Hermione look like that.

"Tell you later. Where's Ron?"

"He's downstairs, gaping over Phlem." Ginny said as she came up the stairs.

"Who?"

"Fluer!" Ia said before Hermione.

"How'd you know that?"

"What? That Fluer Delacoeur is sitting in the kitchen right now and that she's marring Bill. And that she went to Beauxbautons, was in the TWT, and has a little sister named Gabriel? Is that what you wanted to know?" she said.

Hermione was speechless.

"OH! And I'm a mi- Legitiments." she said.

"You can dive into peoples minds?"

"...Ya... well, their thoughs, ya." she said.

"Oh ya! What am I thinking right now?" Ginny said.

Ia's eyes flashed green and Hermione and Ginny screamed. When they flashed brown, "You're thinking, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID JUST HAPPEN!?" Hermione and Ginny screamed.

"What's with all the screaming!?" Ron yelled, appearing behind Ginny.

"They're scared that my eyes flash."

"They do not- HOLY HELL!" Ron screamed when she flashed them again.

Blue...

"Where's Ia?" Luffy asked.

"My Ia-Swans missing?" Sanji cried.

"Look... she said she went with Harry to his world!" Nami said.

"She said she'll miss us!"

"She leaves all her meat to Luffy." ("YES!")

"MY IA-SWAN'S GONE!" Sanji yelled.

"Calm down. She'll be back." Nami lied.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I can't wait!" he said and left the room.

"You just crushed his little hopes and dreams." Zoro said.

Nami glared at him.

Magic...

"Please let me read it! Just let me read up till we go to Hogwarts!" Harry pleaded.

"No! You are not reading one line of this! EVER!"

"What about at the end of the year?"

"Maybe. I'm not letting you know to much about your own destiny!"

"It's not even my destiny! It's my soon to be future!" Harry argued.

"Destiny and future are almost pretty much the same thing!" Ia cried.

As the two bickered, "Man... Ia's really loud. And she can argue." Ron said.

"Zat girl is wizzout a doubt, zee vorst arguer in zee vorld!" Flure said, coming in.

"I agree!" Ron said quickly.

"Ron stop kissing up! She's not gonna give you a kiss on the cheek!" Ia yelled and returned to Harry.

Ron sat there with his mouth agape.

Hermione was giggling.

"Just tell me who's gonna die!" Harry said.

"How do you know! I don't think I told you that anybody was going to die!" Ia said.

"Just tell me!"

"Alright. If it'll get you off my back! You. I know, I know! My sister, when she read that part, she chucked the book across her bedroom!" she said and got up. "I'm going to call it a night. Good night!" she said.

"Good night, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry sat there in total silence.

"It can't be true, Harry. It just can't be." Hermione said, coming over with Ron.

"She's read that book four times, she said." Harry said, still in a blank look.

"She's lying! It can't be true! She said that there's going to be a seventh one. What's that about if you're dead! About you come back as a ghost? Seriously!" Ron said, laughing.

"Ron! This is no time to be laughing!" Hermione snapped.

"I just can't believe it." he said.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I just learned that I'm going to die!" he shouted. "Why would I be ok?" he said and stormed up to the bedroom he was in and slammed the door.


End file.
